


Spotlight

by Aemtha



Series: Undertale drabbles/imagines [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dancetale, Dancetale AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Dancetale AU! --- (time when Frisk breaks the barrier)Frisk watched monsters dance. Their joy is as bright as the bonfire lighting up at the bottom of Mt. Ebott. And at the side, well more like in a place far away from the monsters, Asgore accompanied Toriel in a movement of repentance. Undyne's sharp style accommodating Alphys gentle gestures.And an idea had popped into their mind.Meeting and dancing with people that made it their lifestyle fills them with determination.~~~Frisk wants to house the whole of monsterkind, (Y/n) is up to that challenge. Maybe.





	1. Memories of that Light

A symphony of sniffles, a series of whines, and continuous apologies. Those sounds resonated within the waiting area, echoing along the hallways and various corridors.

Frisk felt like they wanted to rip their guts out and offer it to the doctors, just to save the person that loved them. But they can't simply sacrifice themselves with that kind of demand. The professionals are doing their best, and she is still holding on.

Their hands had gripped on their chocolate brown locks, tugging them and then letting their fingernails scrape against their scalp. It was unfair, so unfair! Frisk's eyes glared at the man who was standing before them. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his body posture exuded calm, this man had the nerve to stand in front of the door where the very person he nearly killed is currently in, and he clearly doesn't even show any sign of remorse for what he did.

' _How about I fucking drive over the very person you love, let's see how that feels. Bastard._ ' They could hear the prepared scolding and lecturing about cursing, but they could hardly care. Those people wouldn't know what Frisk would think unless the child said it out loud.

They couldn't bare to stand three feet close to him. They don't even want to breathe the same air he inhaled. Actually, they want him gone.

But he needs to pay. Oh, he is going to pay full price with more... whatever it needs to get Humpty Dumpty back together again.

"Frisk. Where are you going?"

"Dance."

"Frisk--"

"Leave me alone."

~~~

They didn't feel like dancing. Frisk laid down on the grass in a clearing by the mountain. They didn't even find a way to make that position any more comfortable, Frisk knew that (Y/n) is in a scary environment which is quite painful. On a stiff bed, with people who wore white, in a room that had a scent of medicine, and a tense atmosphere hinting death.

Frisk sat up in a fright, dusting off all the dirt on their body. Rid off the dirt. Rid off the dirt. Cast away the past. Life before light should not be remembered.

His voice, this man's voice was ringing inside Frisk's head. The repetitive blame to them for running across the road. They buried their head into their arms that laid atop the knees of their folded legs as they sat on the ground.

**I ran across the road without paying attention.**

**I was about to be hit by the man's car.**

**I was supposedly the one who is dead.**

**Someone as unimportant as me would be better off dead than someone that the world needs.**

**One less great human in the world.**

**I was responsible for killing--**

Their hands clenched on the sleeves of their sweater, Frisk couldn’t stop the tears from pooling and blurring their eyes. The tears were heavy and abundant that it was easy for them to fall. Frisk chewed on their lip, not willing to let out a sound because crying is already shameful in itself.

They don’t know if they could dance anymore...

Do they deserve to express themselves?

**I don’t want to live in a world she’s not in.**

So when the tween marched up the mountain and found themselves being taken by the darkness, the cold enveloping them which is a total contrast of her warmth and light, Frisk thought they deserved this.

To die.

 

 


	2. Under the light of the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after the barrier broke

Toriel stared at the stars, they were so beautiful and so... ... Her paw rested upon her chest, where she knew her heart is beating in a slow manner. The rhythm of it and the twinkling stars up above with the moonlight cascading on dewdrops around her, it all inspired her to move. To move in the only way she could do to express whatever that was hidden and too shy to come out.

In instinct, her free paw held the skirt of her robe. Letting her eyes close as she used the silence as her music. One foot forward, the same foot back and twirl in place. One foot forward, swing the other from behind and twirl. Grass blades tickled her feet as she let her body flow with the emotions that bottled up inside her chest.

They were free, her people are free. And this experience, it was like no other. Her heart, it fluttered yet it was steady. This is her first dance above ground, not literally first, but it is a kind of celebration that had her cherish this moment. Toriel was too caught up with her dancing that she had bumped into something and stumbled. Her eyes snapped open as her arms were held and had her body pressed against a familiar bulky stature.

When she adjusted her stance, fire had swamped and skittered on the earth, not exactly burning the nature. Toriel's right paw was gripped tightly and she felt another paw holding her in the middle of her shoulder blades. "May I have this dance?" Her former mate requested with a pleading look in his eyes.

Toriel pulled their intertwined hands and took a step back, Asgore took this as a sign of agreement and stepped forward then lead her to twirl together. With each movement, Toriel manifested her magic to show how she enjoyed this dance yet she was anguished at that feeling. Her fire whipped and exploded, floating in the air or squirming on the ground. Though, fire that weren't manipulated by the female monster had also wrapped around her own magic.

Even with this, Asgore led the bewailing flames into his own, entangling in another dance.

Frisk watched from the edge near the cave that no longer has the barrier. They were sitting and swinging their legs back and forth. From here, they could see the royals waltzing on their own, Toriel not yet trusting Asgore enough. They were sad, but it is quite a scene to see so they still had a small smile on their face. To their right, they saw the rest of monsterkind celebrating in front of a large bonfire at the foot of the mountain, dancing to the song of their souls.

Undyne was sending kicks and jumping over Alphys as she swayed, carefully making sure that she didn't actually hit her love interest. It was a refreshing scene to lay sight on. It was literally one step closer to each other.

Lights illuminated the area across the forest, a sign of urban civilization. But those artificial lights could not hold a candle to the natural stars above and beyond. Ebott City, Frisk stared at the city and its people who looked like an ant colony in a miniature environment.

No.

Not an ant colony.

They're like flightless birds in beautiful synchronization of chaos.

_**What?** _

Frisk tilted their head to the side as they tried to think of something that could characterize what they are seeing right now.

Beams of white light sprouted from the very place Frisk was staring at. And they could hear a faint beating of drums. The attention of the monsters below them were directed to the sudden appearance of the light that was faint in the farther sky.

Dum.

Dum dum.

Tak tak dum.

That beat, it was continuous and repetitive. "(Y/n)." Their voice slipped right past their lips from simple instinct. The flash of their past, the decisions they have decided for the stupidest reasons in situations. A heavy weight had pressed against their chest as well as on their shoulders.

The guilt.

The sorrow.

The mere need and want of repenting was strong.

Frisk shook their head, their hair had swayed along with the movement. The show of the lights, the loud and echoing banging and hitting of the drum filled them with determination.

"(Y/n)..."

"i didn't know you could speak." A low chuckle had made the child cling unto the dirt underneath them, that small sound had almost had them jumping off the edge of the cliff. Frisk's head snapped to the right, where a familiar monster sat beside them. Their hands played with the soil in their hands before putting a palm at their shirt and releasing a long and loud sigh. "woah there, kiddo. i didn't mean to make you cry."

Frisk rubbed the back of their free hand against their right eye. "other eye." Sans hinted as he tapped against his left cheekbone. And when the child did so, their left eye was leaking. Frisk deadpanned at their thoughts, they need to work out on those for the sake of Frisk of the near (or late) future.

"so.. why are you crying? or rather... what made you cry?"

The skeleton monster got a shake of a head as an answer, but he was in such a good mood that he didn't question it further. They had their eyes on the monsters below them, but then it shifted to the city.

"i thought you humans could not make music with your bodies?"

**"We can't. So we use instruments to create music."**

"those instruments are loud."

**"Yes, they are."**

"what are those things? they're moving and they're bigger than those cars."

Frisk stared at one example of what Sans was asking about, a parade float that had a chopped off dragon head as a stage. **"It's a float, it's meant for a parade. Sometimes, it's an art meant for exhibiting in the parade. Other times, there would be people on it that would bring character to the float. Majority of those floats have people on them and they would rather dance on it, a platform to perform new choreographies."**

"a parade? that sounds fun."

 **"It is fun!"** Frisk's hands had quickly signed as the child faced Sans with a huge smile. **"We get to showcase the progress we made, not all humans can do or create art. And in this city, art is a part of the culture! So it's a great attraction for people outside of Ebott."**

"art?"

**"Hmm! Visual arts, performing arts. Those floats aren't just bought, they're made."**

There was a pause between them, Frisk had a contemplative look on their face and Sans just stared at them. **"That's it!"** Frisk suddenly threw their hands up which shook Sans' bones.

"what's it?"

**"The parade!"**

"kid, you get me more confused the more you talk."

Frisk smiled and stared down at the monsters that had lay on the grass and stared up at the stars, others were already sleeping and a few were still dancing.

The excitement of their well thought out plan fills them with determination.


	3. Stepping back into the light of home

By the outskirts of Ebott City and just a distance away from Mount Ebott, a huge three story-high facility stood. And in front of its' main entrance was Frisk with a group of monsters; Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne.

The obvious youngest of the group had been wringing their hands with a nervous tremble in their body. Toriel laid a hand on top of Frisk's head, the child having to tilt their head up to stare into their adoptive mother's eyes. "Little one, we don't need to be here if you don't want to."

 **"I need to. I really really want to.."** Their hands quivered as they signed, after telling what they have been chanting in their head the whole trek to this place, they continued to stare at the huge double doors. The doors could even accommodate Asgore's bulky structure, and Frisk knows he could fit inside each floor of this facility.

"Then what's wrong?"

**"I think I'm gonna cry."**

The goat monster kneeled down to their side, both paws now on their shoulders and nudging them to face her fully. "Why? Did the people inside this castle hurt you in any way?"

 **"No!"** Frisk shook their head frantically. **"Heavens no. The people inside this mansion is my family. And this is my home."**

"YOU LIVE IN A CASTLE! WOAH! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE ROYALTY!"

Frisk giggled and slightly rubbed on their eyes before clarifying for Papyrus. **"This is not a castle, Papyrus! It's just a really really big house!"**

"That's crazy amazing, punk!"

As Frisk tried to explain to Papyrus and Undyne, Sans had been staring at the door. Well, more like glaring into it as if he could see what is beyond it. Something pinged at his SOUL, nothing happened but he couldn't help it. With his really low hp, he had to be really careful. It was as if something was touching to feel him, which was weird.

The door swung open to reveal a little girl, maybe as young as Frisk or maybe younger since she's smaller than him. Her eyes weren't directly looking at him, nor Toriel and neither his brother or Undyne. Not even Frisk. "Frisk, I've been waiting for you to knock on this door the whole time you've just stood behind it. How long will you have me wait?"

The afore called child had turned towards the voice, their face simply gleaming with its matching smile. Without opening his mouth, he said, _"How long were you waiting for me?"_

The four monsters around them had momentarily froze. Since they are boss monsters, they could see SOULs. And another new fact they wouldn’t even think of would be that they could hear Frisk’s SOUL. They heard a light tone of what would be a male voice, the lilt of a flirt obviously resonating. As for Sans, sure he heard their voice, but that was just last night and it could have been a figment of his imagination with all the fete of finally having the barrier taken down.

"I don't like you, Frisk. Maybe you like me or what not with you trying to hit me up."

_"Ew no, I'm not gonna hit on a ten year old."_

"Wow." The little girl deadpanned, a frown twitching on her lips. "You rounded off my age!"

_"Well, you're a child."_

"And so are you!"

_"I'm fourteen! I'm a teen already!"_

"I'm also a teen!"

_"No you're not."_

"I'll hit you!"

_"I'll hit you back!"_

"I'm gonna hit the both of you."

Both children threw their hands up in the air and used their arms to cover the top of their heads. All eyes were on a woman who stood behind the little girl. She had thick messy black hair that was pushed back by black rimmed eyeglasses, her arms were crossed in front of her chest and she had an impassive look.

"Though, it is nice to see you again after your absence, I will not tolerate violence while (Y/n) is not around."

 _"Boss Ann!"_ Frisk clapped their hands and had a skip on their step when they padded their way to push past the little girl, supposedly about to give the woman a hug. But they were stopped to stand a few inches away from them, the tip of their fingers barely caressing her dress. 'Boss Ann' had her hand pressed against Frisk's forehead which had them tilted in a weird angle and having them 'swimming' in air.

"No hugs."

Frisk dropped their hands and slightly relaxed, letting Boss Ann to carry their weight. _"But you hug Allana."_ They whined.

"And Rada." The little girl commented with a matching pout.

"They hug me."

_"Then let me hug you!"_

"No."

_"Why?!"_

"No."

"Wait," Frisk and Boss Ann stopped arguing to look at the other human girl. "I sense four more people. Who are they?"

“Sense?” Undyne repeated, now glaring at the young girl as if to try if she could sense the glare.

 _“My friends and new adoptive mother,”_ Frisk answered with a grin even though the little girl could not see it. _“Guys, this is Pally, she’s blind.”_

“Blind... as in she can’t see from both of her eyes?” Undyne clarified as she the fins by her head drooped in a hint of sadness, her hands twitched as she also know that feeling but only because she lost one eye.

 _“Yes, Undyne, she can’t see from both eyes.”_ Their eyes rolled as they shook their head at their friend’s impertinence.

Boss Ann turned to Toriel with her naturally squinted eyes looked at the goat monster. “I’m guessing you’re the mother then.”

“How’d you—“

“The little squirt doesn’t seek rebellious types of people as their ‘parent’.”

“Hey!” The fish woman stomped on the ground with her boot and her hands clenched to fists at the implied insult. “I am not rebellious.”

“Oh, sorry,” Boss Ann said though there was no bit of an apologetic tone in her voice. “I meant hammerhead.”

“HEY!!”

Pally shot a horrified look at Frisk who raised an eyebrow at her. _“Yes?”_

“Did Boss Ann just..”

_“Just what?”_

“Frisk, what is Undyne?”

_“A monster.”_

“No! Ya dimwit! What’s she look like? Describe her!”

_“Well, she’s like a shark..”_

“Okay so what did Boss Ann say?”

_“That she’s a ham— oh she punned.”_

“you know, even if i’ve never been to the surface, i still now what a hanmerhead is,” Sans started with a snort. “but hey, you’re technically a little slow even after exposed to me.”

_“Wow thanks.”_

“THAT WAS A PUN?! BUT SHE’S SO SERIOUS WHEN SHE SAID IT!” Papyrus raised his arms and waved them around, judging the human still inside the building.

 _“That’s just how she really talks, we think she doesn’t have the ability to portray any emotion.”_ Frisk shrugs his shoulders.

“Okay, stop it now, everyone get inside.” Boss Ann stepped to the side to welcome the new group and they just shuffled along.


End file.
